


Naive

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, das Alltaegliches, das Unmoegliches, die Fantasie
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小情调和小别扭<br/>小幻想和小现实<br/>写给自己<br/>我发神经了</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die

**Author's Note:**

> To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die  
> Take me out tonight  
> Take me anywhere  
> I don't care

羽生和哈维本是两个粗枝大叶的大男人，最喜欢的事情就是宅在家里，用各种奇怪的姿势窝在沙发上，捧着游戏机度过一天闲暇的时光。不过花样滑冰，用英语说叫做Figure Skating，用德语说叫做Kunsteislauf。

“Kunst，艺术。Eislauf，滑冰。”斯蒂芬尼·兰比尔是这样解释的。

 

上个赛季，羽生的表演滑节目是兰比尔编排的。那年，世锦赛刚刚结束，羽生就飞去了瑞士，除了编排新节目，还参加了兰比尔的在瑞士的商演“Art on Ice”。羽生记得14年兰比尔在日本商演时滑得那曲the Water，感人至深，对自己的冲击一点不逊于乔尼曾经的节目。而这次，羽生在AOI看到了兰比尔和the hurts的合演，现场的the Water更让人落泪。

羽生曾认为自己与指田现场合作时的感情还有那些细微的联系已经非常完美了，但看过兰比尔前辈时，他又一次变成了那个战斗的羽生。

“请为我也编排一个这样的节目吧。”他弯下上身，鞠了一个躬。

“这样的？”前辈装作没有听懂挑了挑眼睛调戏着小少年。

羽生直起身子，笑了起来。

 

“我比较喜欢英国的乐队，这几首曲子推荐你听一听，看看有没有喜欢的来做节目的音乐。对了，现在英语怎么样了？”

羽生依旧只是笑着，当作是回答前辈的问题了。兰比尔不由地伸出手揉了揉他小小的后脑。

“哎呀，你怎么和普鲁申科前辈一样就喜欢摸我头呢？！”说着羽生就蹬了一下冰，滑远开了。

“不好好学英语，怎么和你男朋友调情啊？”前辈追了上去，从后面抓住了调皮少年的衣领，拉着他转了一个小圈。

“哈维在学日语呢。”羽生回答时，头不由自主地微微向着斜上方仰着，好像一个在炫耀自己男朋友有多爱自己的小女生。

而前辈果然被他的动作逗笑了。

 

打开播放器跳到新近加进去的前辈推荐的歌曲。

第一首，平克弗洛伊德的Hey you。尽管英文不够好，但开头缓慢的节奏和简单的单词还是让羽生轻而易举的就理解了歌词的意思。孤独地徘徊，寻找一颗能够融进去的心。尽管后面的高潮是我喜欢的类型，不过，太过沉重了。我已经有了哈维，我已经找到了我的那颗心。

第二首，the feeling的Rose。太过平静，嘿嘿，羽生暗笑，觉得这是只有兰比尔前辈才能滑的音乐。

第三首，史密斯家族的there is light that never goes out。 

if a double-decker bus 

Crashes into us 

To die by your side 

Is such a heavenly way to die

Take me out tonight 

Take me anywhere, I dont care 

I dont care, I dont care

听着听着羽生想起曾经傻傻地暗恋着哈维的自己，想起了盲目的爱和盲目的信任。那永远不会熄灭的灯光就是爱情，少年抱着维尼抱枕痴痴地笑了起来。

爱情，这个突然蹦到脑子里的词有些让人害羞呢，羽生把头埋进了维尼的怀里。过了好大一会，才意识到哈维并不在身边，不会有人把自己从维尼里捞出来。羽生只好大喘着气，抬起自己的左手放到自己的头顶上，把自己脑袋抬了起来。哈维就是这样做的吧，这样想着的少年呆呆地看着刚刚伪装成哈维的自己的左手。

“哈维，好想你，晚安。”

“我也想你，宝贝，睡个好觉。”哈维打着字，回复着撒娇的小男友。

 

那天晚上，羽生做了一个梦。他梦到哈维就在自己的身边，两个人一起在瑞士滑雪，尽管现实里的自己并不会滑雪，但到了瑞士怎能不入乡随俗呢。

滑完雪，他们一起坐上了小火车，就是兰比尔前辈带他坐过的观光小火车，火车的模样很有情调。他们看到了日内瓦湖、图恩湖还有好多想不起名字的湖，景色美得让两个人都忘记了交谈，只是互相偎依着，感受着和自己的爱人一起融进自然的满足感。

这个梦好像是安静的，一点声音都没有，即使后来出现了另一辆火车。那辆火车迎面驶来，羽生和哈维好像根本没有意识到一样。身边所有的人四散逃开，他们却还是平静幸福地依偎着。

To die by your side 

Is such a heavenly way to die

羽生不知道自己和哈维有没有死去，因为梦到这里就停止了，更准确的说，是梦里的景象都静止了下来。

这样的话，我和哈维是永远以那样幸福地姿态在一起了吧。羽生是笑着醒来的，对于别人这一定是噩梦吧，对我好像很幸福呢。

 

 

 


	2. 普通的快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最普通的就是最特殊的

结弦喜欢花，也喜欢穿得像花一样。不论是“幻化成花”的清丽，还是“花会开”繁复的荷叶边。

结弦也喜欢维尼，各种各样的维尼小熊占了卧室里的半张床。就算自己被哈维紧紧抱在怀里，自己也要抱一只维尼横在两人中间。

对于男朋友的这个习惯，哈维最初还会表示抗议，但以固执著称的结弦是绝对不会放弃这个从小养成的小习惯的。所以，做出妥协的，必然是哈维。

现在，哈维就抱着结弦和维尼想着明天要如何庆祝两人正式相恋一周年的纪念日。哈维低着头看着怀里的两个小东西，这种感觉就像是爸爸抱着妈妈和孩子吧。嘿嘿嘿，他在心里坏笑着，这种想法要是被结弦听到，自己一定会挨打的吧。

不过，说到如何庆祝纪念日，想起了结弦第一个小爱好的哈维决定，不如送好多好多的花吧。

 

“去吃日本料理吧今天！”

“哈维，快去热一热汤，赶紧吃午饭，我好想快点打新游戏啊！”

甜蜜到近中午才起床的哈维和结弦一起说出了不同的决定。

“不要出去啦！有新游戏玩诶！”结弦撅着嘴嘟囔着。

“yuzu，今天总不能就打游戏度过吧！”

“不然要怎么样呢？”结弦仰面躺着，一边说一边蹬着腿，“我要打新游戏嘛！”

“Yuzu，今天是一周年纪念日诶。”  
    “我知道啊，所以我们要做最喜欢的事情啊！”

听着男朋友的话，哈维想起了前些日子看到的日本网友的投票，有好多人都认为和结弦约会会是非常浪漫的。可是，只有自己知道，和Yuzu约会除了滑冰、游戏就是买耳机。

“好吧，打游戏打游戏。”哈维又妥协了。

 

两个摆弄着手柄的男人盘着腿并排坐在沙发前的地毯上，看着满屏的日语哈维已经非常习惯了。要想和不想学英语的男朋友好好生活，只能是自己学日语了。现在的哈维已经可以熟练地玩日语版游戏了。

不过对于在家里打一天游戏这个决定，如果说哈维一点意见都没有那肯定是假的，于是他一赌气就没有去订原本打算送给结弦的玫瑰花。

“哎呀，好累~”身边的人放下手柄，扭了扭手腕晃了晃脖子，然后拿起桌子上小碗的汤咂了几口。“Javi的厨艺越来越棒了。”说完还凑过身子在哈维的脸上盖了一个大戳。

看着笑得开心地结弦，哈维觉得自己太小肚鸡肠了。

 

今天的时间过得很快，并没有因为是特殊的日子而有什么过多的特别之处。晚饭也随便吃了一点之后，两个人就要睡下了。

“Javi，你有没有不开心啊？”

“嗯？为什么？”明明有些不开心的哈维作出一副“哎呀，我怎么会不开心呢”的样子。

“因为要你陪我打了一整天的游戏，你会不会觉得今天一点都不像纪念日？可是对我来说，特殊的日子就是想要和特殊的人在一起做最喜欢的事情。”

听着结弦小声的言语，哈维突然觉得眼眶有点发热，他紧了紧怀抱，把结弦和维尼抱得更紧，“其实，刚开始我是有些不开心。不过，后来我也发现在家里和最喜欢的人打游戏很不错啊，反正外面的料理店你也都不喜欢，还不如我来给你煮汤呢。”

嘿嘿嘿，结弦笑了起来。

“Javi。”

“嗯？”

“有礼物送给你。”

“哦，是什么？”

答案不是包好的礼物盒，也不是一束花，也不是一场火热的性，是结弦把维尼从两个人中间拿了出来，放到了床的外侧。他小心地给维尼盖好被子后，又转回身来，伸出手臂就像抱着维尼那样抱上了哈维。

 


End file.
